Once Upon A Star
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: What if Star Wars didn't take place in a Galaxy far far away? What if it was on one world filled with mythical creatures and magic? What would the story be like? Read on to find out. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Okay, first off I need to say that I wrote this in 2003 as just a bit of fun. Seven years later, I am a member of this fan fiction site, and I just thought, why not._

_George Lucas has described a New Hope as a Science Fiction fairy tale, and basically I wondered what the story would be like if you took out the Science Fiction. Essentially, this is what I came up with to that effect, hope you all like._

_Please, no flames, I only accept constructive criticism. If you have any suggestion, don't hesitate to give them to me and I'll try and use them._

_Enjoy and please review._

_Extract from old Terra the travelling Minstrel. _

"_Hear me children and listen well as I explain to you how the world works._

"_You see, you are special for you are lucky enough to be born with the holy Corisunti Empire with its many rich kingdoms that is ruled by our wise and exalted over ruler, Emperor Palpatine._

_Ah yes, you have of course heard of his excellence, who twenty generations ago untied the many kingdoms of the civilised world, bringing peace and prosperity to us all. It was he who overthrew the corrupt old kingdom and destroyed it evil Knights who would take small children such as yourselves._

_It was no easy task, and a lesser mortal would have faltered but did his excellence? Ah, no he did not and look where we are today, my children. Oh, the tales I could tale but they would take all night and the next to simply begin._

_The second in line to this most holy Empire is the Lord Darth Vader, high Commander of his Imperial majesty's Fleet, Army and Air force. This dark clothed man's face has never been seen as he always wears a black helmet. It is said that it is because of horrendous scars that he received during battle against one of the last members of the treacherous Knights of the old Kingdom, known as the Jedi._

_As well as being a fearsome warrior whose mere presence can terrify foes into submission, he is also a powerful warlock. Tales of his magic are legendary and are told throughout the kingdom, perhaps I shall tell you one someday._

_Ayah, it is time for me to conclude. Between our mighty ruler and his faithful servant, there is nothing to threaten the security of the Empire. Nothing. _

_**Shashhh**__. _

Another cannon ball crashed into the ship. The Aldarrian ship was under attack by a larger Imperial ship which was forcing them onto the rocky shores of the desert Tatooine.

On board the Aldarrian ship the crew were desperately trying to bring the ship under control and escape the Imperials.

"Sir," yelled a crew member "We can't hold up, we have to surrender"

"No, we have to keep going" the captain yelled back but was thrown to the floor as another cannon hurled into the side of the ship.

"If we can reach the eastern currents," he gasped blood running from a gash on his forehead. "We arggg we…..can…still…save the orb".

They all fought to reach the eastern currents which would bear them swiftly away. The Imperials were merely trying to run them aground, they hadn't moved in for the kill.

But suddenly a dark shadow fell over the ship. A monstrous black dragon welded over head, circling the ship. Red eyes gleamed hungrily down at the ship, powerful clawed hands and feet flexed, dark scales gleamed from the horned head down to the tail with sharp spikes all along the spine. But perhaps the most terrifying thing of all was the dark figure astride the dragon.

"Oh my stars," stammered a shaking voice. "Darth Vader"

It was indeed the terrifying dark lord Darth Vader, one of the most feared men of that age and loyal right hand man to the Emperor. Gorenach his fearsome dragon suddenly dived tearing and ripping at the masts and rigging. Over head the moonlit sky had been blacken by a sea storm. Thunder crashed, lightning split the sky and rain pelted down.

As Gorenach swooped down for a second time, he tore the ship's wheel off, killing the two men at it. With no wheel, the ship was forced to go where the wind took it, straight at the sharp Tatooine rocks. Gorenach swooped over the ship again and Darth Vader leapt from his back, landing skilfully onto the deck. Gorenach meanwhile, settled on a large rock watching the ship draw closer. Men either ran from the dark lord or bravely tried to stop him. But with a sweep of his hand, he sent them flying with the mysterious power of his magic and braced himself for the impact.

The ship smashed straight into the jagged rocks which bit deep into the ship's hull. Water rushed in and the ship leaned to one side. The Imperial ship drew alongside and its soldiers leaped from it to take over the damaged one. The Aldarrians fought a losing battle with them while Darth Vader had seized the captain in a strangle hold.

"Where are the plans?" he growled, his deep voice rumbling its displeasure.

"I…akk…we're on a diplomatic mission to Aldaraan," the captain choked, clawing helplessly at the hand holding him bodily up.

"If this is an Ambassador's ship then where is the Ambassador?" Darth Vader asked, but it was a rhetorical question as he squeezed the last of the captain's life out.

Throwing the limp body aside he snarled at the nearby troopers. "Tear this ship apart until you find the what they are hiding and bring me the passengers, I want them ALIVE" he roared.

The storm troopers hurried to do his bidding. But in all the confusion no one noticed two figures climb out of one of the ships windows. The first one was carrying a large bundle and leading the second through the shallow water. But Gorenachs keen eyes caught movement and the figures had only gone a few more meters before the dragon let out a roar. They both tripped falling into the water one letting out a shriek of fear.

As Gorenach edged closer a flash of lightning illuminated the figures. The one carrying the bundle was a young woman dressed in white, the other a shaking Elf. As Gorenach let out another roar the young women pulled the Elf to his feet and ran out from the water and onto the rocky beach. Darth Vader who had been inside the ship rushed to the windows when he heard the roars. Looking out he saw the two jumped out of way as they were lit up momentarily, by Gorenach who let out a jet of fire just behind them. Using his mind power he warned the dragon to capture them alive and ordered a couple of foot soldiers to then bring the two to him.

The two were sprinting to a massive rocky hill which had a small opening. Gorenach charged forward as the pair dunked and dodged the many potholes and boulders littering the ground. But as Gorenach neared the pair tripped and fell. Just Gorenach skidded to a halt and raised clawed hand to seize them the young women suddenly plunged a hand into the bundle and threw a fist sized ball into the dragon's face. It exploded in burst of blue light and Gorenach reared letting out a roar of pain and rage. The pair scrambled to their feet's as the dragon was distracted and ran into opening which turned out to be a tunnel which led to the other side of the hill.

Knowing they only had a few minutes until Gorenach recovered they put on an extra spurt of speed. As they came out they saw before them an old wooden shack and a few barrels beside it. Next to the shack was a half covered well leading down to fast flowing Underground River. The young women lowered the bundle to the ground before dragging the well's cover off and then grabbing a barrel. Unwrapping the bundle to reveal a waist high Elf, she placed the material in the bottom of the barrel.

"Get in," she ordered the larger Elf.

"I, I, I don't think I can" he stammered.

"Just get in," she said desperately.

As he got in she whispered to the small Elf patting the small ball on a cord around his neck. He smiled encouragingly as she helped him in the barrel with the other Elf muttering darkly. She smiled briefly at them before quickly securing the top on. Quickly she had shoved it into the well and shoved the cover back on. She started scrambling up the next hill as Gorenach appeared from over the hill. She climbed as fast as she could but Gorenach landed right in front of her so abruptly she collided into him.

As he spun to face her she drew a dagger from around her waist and slashed at his arm. He roared as a gash appeared there but as she tried to strike him again he knocked the weapon from her. Clawed hands seized her and carried her over the hill where two soldiers were waiting for her. Gorenach dropped her onto the ground and they pulled her to her feet and bound her hands.

As Gorenach flew over head they dragged her over to lord Vader. Even bound and dishevelled the Princess Leia of Alderann still had a steely determination to her. She was known as a beautiful girl with brown hair in the shape of two cinnamon buns each on the side of her head. This same head that she now tossed back and glared at Lord Vader.

"The Imperial High Council will not hold with this attack," she snapped at him.

"Don't play games with me, your highness," growled Darth Vader as Gorenach landed behind him. "You intercepted a rogue spy and gave him safe passage, pity he is now dead. However, I know he gave you something before that happened and I wish to know what has become of it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, we were on voyage to…." she began.

Darth Vader overrode her. "What happened to it and that Elf you were seen with?"

The young girl stared coolly at him. Darth Vader took her chin in one gloved hand.

"So you're not talking," he drawled in a chilling voice. "Very well, we'll find whatever it was, never fear and you will tell me where the location of the rebels you hide."

Turning away from her he ordered the nearest troopers. "Take the prisoners to the mining fields of Xerza."

Turning to Gorenach he saw the gash that was oozing dark blood down the dragons arm. Leaning forward he touched the wound and it healed. The dragon dropped an object into the dark lords other hand. It was the Princess's dagger still with a smear of blood on it. He stared at it for a moment then raised the hand with dragon blood to the Princess's face.

"You did this?" He said softly. The guards holding the princess cringed.

She didn't answer, just raised her chin defiantly. Vader dropped his hand and turned away, then suddenly swung his fist with tremendous force into the side of her face. She was knocked out of the guards' hands and crashed to the ground where she doubled up in shock and pain. Vader calmly turned away again to face the captain while she was lifted to her feet.

"Send out search parties immediately for that Elf, see to it personally," ordered Vader.

As the captain saluted, he added. "Burn that ship."

"And as for the princess.

He turned back to face her "Secure her to Gorenach to wait for me."

Turning to the captain again he said. "Find those plans, captain or I will hold you responsible."

The trembling captain could only salute another yes as the dark Lord turned his back and strode away. Do well, and you were rewarded, but fail and the reward was death. If you were lucky.

_Author's note. Well, I hope that wasn't too awful for everyone. Remember if you have suggestion, I'm very open to them. Till next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, the thing is I lost the only copy of this chapter on my laptop. But now that I'm home for the summer, I've managed to find the original, I hope you all enjoy this._

_R2's name has been changed in this story to Patrio, an abbreviation of Patriotic which means loyal. Patrio is pronounced Pat-Ri-O._

_3PO's name has been changed to Orator which means talker which is pronounced Or-A-Tor._

_Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one will be longer._

_Enjoy and please review._

The barrel was tossed and turned in the swirling mass of water as the underground river hurled its self forward. Inside Orator the larger Elf moaned as he was battered against the barrel wall. With his arms around the smaller Elf Patrio, he protected him from the worst of it.

"And we don't know where we are, where we're going or where we'll end up," Orator moaned.

Patrio signalled and made soft squeaking noises.

"Why did I come then?" Orator said moodily.

"Because the princess ordered me to protect you on this secret mission, secret mission indeed." And where are we going on this secret mission?"

Patrio signalled.

"It's a secret," Orator spluttered. "Fine don't tell me."

After a time they felt a sudden change in the flow of the river as it was partly branching off and they were being pulled into a small river. This small river flowed into a still pool. When the barrel flowed into the pool it soon stopped tossing and turning to floating gently. Sensing the change Patrio grabbed a small jagged knife and started sawing away at the lid. Orator muttered darkly to himself as he held the little droid steady. Finally the little Elf was able to shove at the lid. As he did so he warned the larger droid not to rock the barrel to much.

"As if I would," said Orator as the lid was popped out and fell with a splash into the water.

Both of them peered out. They were in a small cavern that was mostly filled with water from the underground river. Green algae gave off a faint glow meaning the place was filled with a soft green light.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Orator asked with a groan.

Patrio pointed to hole in ceiling which meant the cavern must be a watering hole or Goblin pool.

Goblins were small, hooded creatures who could be found in all sort of places. They liked to hide their faces from outsiders to their clans but their brilliant glowing eyes could always be seen. The ones living in this desert tended to have brown coloured robes and like nearly all other Goblins, dealt in Elf selling.

Patrio managed to grab hold of the low ceiling and drag the barrel over to well opening. When he had he quickly swarmed up the well while Orator held onto the bottom of the well.

When Patrio reached the top he wedged himself there then started pushing at the well cover which protected the water from the scorching Tatooine sun. When the cover was at last half off Patrio quickly clambered out into the bright hot sunshine. Though the well did have a certain amount of covering it was more to protect the well from sandstorms than the sun.

Goblins often excavated buried wells after bad storms. Next the well was a long pole that acted as a marker to travellers and a winch with a rope and bucket for drawing water. Patrio swiftly grabbed the bucket and dropped it into the well.

With a "Ouch, Patrio!" Orator caught the bucket and took a firm hold on it. Patrio strained at the winch are started turning it. Finally after much effort by Patrio, Orator reached the top. He grabbed at the edge of the cover, shoved the rest of it aside and hauled himself out of the well. Patrio had collapsed onto the ground before he realised Orator was still half in the barrel which he had apparently wedged himself into.

"Would you like a drink?" Orator asked offering Patrio the bucket. Patrio started angrily asking about why Orator had brought up the barrel.

"I couldn't leave it there, could I," replied Orator huffily. "It could rot and spoil the water."

As Orator put the well cover back in place, Patrio muttered darkly while taking a drink that they could have brought up the barrel after Orator was out of it. When Orator had finished, he turned around to find Patrio trying to bury the barrel minus the material.

"Come on Patrio, we have to get going," Said Orator impatiently. "The sun is getting high and we need to find some sort of settlement."

When Patrio ignored him, Orator grabbed the material and Patrio's hand and began dragging him away. When Patrio started to protest Orator said only Goblins or Tuskens were likely to find it so what did it matter. Patrio didn't look convinced but didn't protest. They both slung the material over themselves for some protection from the rapidly rising sun and started walking. After an hour they stopped to take a drink of water from Orator's flask and scanned the horizon.

"This is hopeless," moaned Orator. "We're going to perish miserably, we're going to…Wait, look, over there, we're saved."

In the distance was what looked like caravan with a cart trundling along. Patrio squeaked in alarm and tried to pull Orator away but Orator wouldn't budge.

"Look Patrio we're getting no where at this rate, we need a better plan,"

Orator said and started calling out to the caravan.

Patrio stopped struggling, looked thoughtful and nodded to concede the point. They both waited as the caravan drew close. As soon as Orator saw it was a Goblin caravan he groaned. He really didn't like Goblins. When the Goblins saw the two Elves they halted their animals and all jumped down to look at the them.

Excitedly they started examining them. Both Elves wore simple tunics but Patrio's had a lot of pockets and pouches containing various things.

Elves were a slave race that had a mixture of sizes and uses. Orator's type was human sized and had an extensive memory and knowledge. They were called level two Elves and were often used as translators. Patrio's type of Elf was called level three and they were small and nimble. They had a way with animals and during the heat of battle could repair small parts of ships or attend to animal wounds without falling. They were also in the habit of carrying small useful items so the Goblins did not try to take away the little droids necklace.

The Goblins started cleaning the two Elves up. As Orator's golden skin was scrubbed he complained to Patrio who's blue and white skin was also being scrubbed.

"This is a fine mess you've landed us in, I hope you're sold to pick up Bantha poodoo."

Patrio merely grinned at Orator who glowered back.

They were put into the large box like cart with no windows with other Elves in it. They were shacked together and a few minutes they felt the cart shudder and start to move. In the dark Patrio faintly squeaked to the other Elves.

"Patrio" Orator snapped. "You do not talk to strange droids"

A few hours later they felt the cart stop and a few minutes later the Golbins opened the door and pulled the Elves out. They were outside a large farm and a two men were coming towards them. One was a man in his late forties, the other a young man in his late teens. As the Elves were lined up, for some reason Patrio started to look very excited.

_Author's note. In the next chapter, we find out how Princess Leia is faring as a prisoner of Darth Vader, until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Wow, it's been a while since I last updated. I honestly didn't mean to leave it this long but I accidently left these files on my home computer and so left them when I went back to University. Never fear, I've got them back so the next update will not be as long, I promises_

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, it was done for fun when I was much younger and is probably not as good as my other fics._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

The black dragon soared through the evening air, it's wings flapping in perfect rhythm. On its back were two silent figures, one black, the other white. The black figure was Darth Vader who was sitting on a dragon's saddle between the dragon's shoulder blades, one hand touching the dragon the other around a young woman's waist. Princess Leia Organna of Alderann sat side straddle in front of Vader, her hands bound in front of her with a short length of rope tied to the saddle. Despite her dire situation, she held her head high.

The dragon suddenly swooped downwards and looking down, Leia saw a massive, grim looking volcano which gave out a light plume of grey smoke. There were also a few smaller volcanos' that were actively spewing out lava around the main volcano. The lava flows split into small streams some of which fell into the sea throwing up steam. Other streams ran around the large volcano to form a boiling hot moat.

For some reason, on the main volcano the crater was lined with large glowing balls. The princess had no idea what it was but didn't ask the dark lord. As they swooped closer, she could also make out platforms built into the side of the volcano as well as what looked like windows. Leia was starting to feel nervous. Her cheek where Darth Vader had hit her still stung, and she knew she'd have a spectacular bruise later on.

The dragon was coming into land on a dragon platform which rose high but not higher than the peak. With a slight jolt Gorenach landed and Darth Vader leapt down and went over to Gorenach's head. As Leia glanced about, her eyes looked out to sea. The quiet green blue water calmed her and gave her courage.

Looking down she saw Vader untying the rope attached to the saddle. When he was done, he held his arms out to her. Obeying she slid into his arms and he slung her across his shoulder and started to climb down from the platform. In spite of herself, she clung on for it was a large drop.

Gorenach glared down at her from his platform and she smiled slightly as she remembered actually scoring a hit on the dragon. The ladder went down into a pit and Leia watched as the sunlight disappeared. When they reached the bottom Vader let her down and led her across the courtyard.

She couldn't look around much because Vader was leading her fast towards across it. She was taken along a side tunnel and then up several flights of stairs and a couple more courtyards. Eventually they came to a large heavy door where two guards stood guard. One came forward and unlocked the door, opening it before stepping back and handing Vader the keys.

Directing Leia in front of him, Vader climbed the long narrow staircase. By the time they reached the top, Leia was slightly out of breath but there was no change in Vader's breathing.

Vader unlocked the tower door and opened it to admit Leia. Leia stepped through into the small room. It had a small four poster bed, a sizeable dressing table, a wash basin and jug and a wooden chair beside the single window.

"This will be your new home for the next few days," Vader said with a slight trace of amusement to his voice.

Leia turned and stared into the helmeted face.

"What's with the table?" she asked indicating the table, this room was ridiculous lavish for a cell.

Vader folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Years ago this fortress was owned by a man who was slightly sick in the head, who fell in with a young girl. He expected her to just fall in love with him, but she said she needed more time to get to know him. He wouldn't accept this and locked her away in the tower until she would fall in love with him."

Leia frowned, what an odd story.

Vader held out his hand and a small red box flew from the table into his hand. He opened it and took out a pretty blue necklace with a single blood red stone at its centre. Vader beckoned Leia to come over and tied it to her neck, muttering a spell.

"This keeps you in this room until I let you out and," he said, the amusement still in his voice.

"From you harming yourself."

"Why would I harm myself?" Leia asked curiously.

"You will seriously consider harming yourself when I'm through with you," replied Vader.

Leia took a step back, she couldn't help herself. Vader leaned forward and started untying her wrists.

"I will bring you food and water later, Princess," Vader said offhandedly as he did this.

"Why you?" asked Leia, she'd have thought he'd consider something like that beneath his dignity.

"Because I _Know_ you won't mess with me," Vader said softly.

Leia shrank away from him as he finished untying her. Vader paused for a second, just watching her, before he then strolled towards the open door. Just before he closed the door, he turned to her and remarked.

"I shall come for you in the morning"

Leia's face was full of fear as he closed the door.

Vader's POV.

Vader marched down the stairs of tall tower at a brisk pace. Now that the Princess was safely locked away, he had to give his report to the Baron of this volcanic castle. He trusted no one else to do this, the Princess and her precious rebellion were his business, and no one was going to interfere with that.

He would personally oversee her interrogation, one that he suspected would be interesting. He accepted that she would likely prove difficult but he knew he would break her, in the end.

He came to a pair of ornately carved doors, two guards on either side. They saluted him before opening the doors and letting him into the room.

Before him, was a table where several men sat enjoying a decanter of rich red wine. They had been idly chatting amongst themselves but stopped as Vader strode over to them. He went straight to the head and stopped near the man who was in charge of this fortress.

Any other man simply standing there would have looked foolish and awkward. Everyone, except Darth Vader who as always made whatever he did look intimidating. Indeed, a few of the well dressed men tugged at their collars nervously.

The only man who remained utterly cool was the man Vader had come to deliver his report.

Baron Wilhuff Tarkin was a tall thin man with clever black eyes and an aura of confidence. His hair was already grey and his face was rather pinched and withdrawn but this didn't detract from his overall appearance. In fact, it probably served to enhance aristocratic good looks and commanding presence.

He offered Vader a thin smile as he said.

"Well, Vader, how went your hunt?"

"Very well," the black masked figure replied. "I have captured the Alderrian Princess in the act of incepting a message from a rouge spy."

"And what was the message?" Baron Tarkin asked softly.

"I believe it was the plans for our secret weapon," Vader said, earning gasps and exclamations from the men gathered.

Tarkin looked at Vader swiftly.

"And did you recover those plans?"

"No but it is only a matter of time until we do," Vader said, his voice revealing his determination to do this.

"The Princess merely bought the rebels a little time but not enough to evade us. Those plans will be back in our hands soon enough."

Though Tarkin didn't betray any emotion, the rest of the room looked much relived. The Lord Darth Vader was a fearsome hunter, once he set his sets on you, it was merely a question of long you could run from him. Not if you would actually escape.

"Excellent, Lord Vader. And I presume you will question the Princess and discover all that she knows?" Tarkin now asked, pouring himself a bit more wine.

"Her integration will begin tomorrow at sunrise. She is a defiant thing but I will break her."

"I doubt that chit of a girl will give you much trouble," Baron Tarkin said, swirling the wine in his glass.

"I don't understand why you don't start with her now."

"I find that resolve is often weakened with a night of dread as to what is to come," Vader replied coolly. "Let her dream of what could happen when the sun rises, and then we will see if she is not more….malleable."

"Forgive me, my Lord," one of the younger barons's asked nervously. "But what about the crew of her ship, were they no good?"

Vader turned his head slowly to look at the young man, who swallowed but kept his resolve. Thankfully for him, Vader considered it a fair question.

"They did not know anything," Vader said finally. "Only the Princess knew where they were going, only she can tell me the location of the rebel base."

The young man nodded in understanding.

Baron Tarkin took a generous sip from his glass before patting his lips dry on a napkin. He looked each man in the eye before he spoke.

"We are on the cusp of a new beginning. For the last twenty years, we have been part of the most powerful Empire on the face of this world. But in a matter of days we will ensure that _nothing_ shall ever again threaten its security. These pitiful rebels that dare to challenge us are no more than annoying, buzzing flies."

He paused to smile coldly.

"Soon, we will have the location of their supposed rebel base and then."

His hand had gripped a large nut and he tightened his grip until its shell shattered.

"We will _crush_ them."

_Author's note. The next chapter contains the Elves POV as they encounter their new owners. Find out how that goes, until then._


End file.
